The Princess and The Wreakers
by PercilaDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Swiftblade goes through Love and tragedy. Rated M for later chapters. I suck at summaries. Read,Rate and Review. (Cover art by MiraMongoose) Edit: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pairings: Swiftblade X Jazz, Swiftblade X Breakdown, Swiftblade X Wheeljack**

**Implied Pairings: (TFA)Bumblebee X Sari, (TFP) Bumblebee X Arcee, Miko X Bulkhead, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, Megatron X Airachnid, Knockout X Breakdown**

**I do not own Transformers. All rights belong to Hasbro**

/receiving call\

::comm link ::

:/ Bumblebee/:

_' thoughts'_

_**/flashback/**_

* * *

Samantha looked at her watch, impatiently "3:30" The young woman stated. "Where the heck is she?" She was waiting for her 'Sister' Sari Sumdac. "What's taking her so long?!" "Sorry I'm late!" Sari called out. "I needed to do stuff" "That took thirty minutes!" She shouted at her. "You know what? Never mind. We missed the Bus." she groaned in annoyance ending the conversation. "What'll be the fastest and cheapest way to get home?" She asked her. "Car or some type of bike" Sari stated bluntly. "OK, I'm gonna make a call" Samantha said as she fished her Phone from her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed her friend Sara.

/Hello?\

"Sara? It's Sam. Listen, I need a ride. Can ya hook me up?" Samantha asked.

/Sure, I'll call Jazz and get 'im ta pick you up k?\

"How long will he take?" Sam asked not wanting to waste anymore time

:: Five minutes :: Jazz told her through the comm link. Shit she'd forgotten about the comm link. Sara laughed

/See ya if Jazz brings you by.\

"See ya" Sam said as she hung up. She let Sari know they'd get home in minimal time.

* * *

::OK, What the Slag Jazz?! :: Sam shouted through the comm angrily. She was rewarded with a chuckle from the white and blue mech.

:: Someone's upset :: Sam's face was now tinted a light blue as she knew without a doubt he was currently smirking.

:: You're blushing aren't you Swift? ::

:: Sh-Shut up! :: She responded her blush darkening as she sat down. He laughed.

:: You are! ::

:: Dammit Jazz! ::

:: Alright,alright I'll stop teasing. I'm a block away ::

:: You're skipping the lights am I right? ::

:: Of course be there in a minute Sammy ::

* * *

Soon she saw the white and blue sports car pull up. Jazz had his holoform engaged and stepped out, leaning on the car. His holoform had dark cocoa colored skin and brown dreadlocks tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a pair of blue sunglasses, pale blue muscle shirt and blue jeans. "Ya comin'?" Sam tried in vain to suppress a blush."Don't call me 'Sammy'!" She said as she punched his shoulder, "Sari comin'?"Jazz asked more to Sam than Sari. "Nah" Sari said flatly, "I'll fly there." "Alright see ya there" Samantha was soon faced with the issue of Jazz's Holoform. "You gonna stay holo for much longer?" Sam asked."Depends." "On?" " Whether I wanna make you squirm the whole ride, or if Bee bugs me about it " Jazz said with a smirk." Screw you Jazz! "Sam said her blush darkening to a deep Cobalt. He laughed again. " Or if I can make you blush like that! You look so adorable when you blush Sammy." He said smiling, earning him an embarrassed punch on the shoulder from Sam. "Stop calling me 'Sammy'! Lets just go" she said but before she'd gotten to the door, Jazz opened the door for her. '_What's this all about?' _Sam wondered. Just as they both sat in their seats (Sam front passenger and Jazz driver) Jazz did something Sam'd never expect. Jazz leaned over the space separating them, then he grabbed Sam by the back of her head and kissed her full on the mouth. She broke the kiss pulling back, " Wh-wha-what?" She stammered in embarrassed confusion. Jazz chuckled as he let her go,reveling in her embarrassed confusion. With a smirk he started driving Samantha home; to Sumdac Tower.

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoy. Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Pairings: Swiftblade X Jazz, Swiftblade X Breakdown, Swiftblade X Wheeljack**

**Implied Pairings: (TFA)Bumblebee X Sari, (TFP) Bumblebee X Arcee, Miko X Bulkhead, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, Megatron X Airachnid, Knockout X Breakdown**

**Author's note: TFA Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl,and Bulkhead are human. In this AU Bumblebee goes by "Bee", Optimus goes by "Prime" Ratchet goes by "Ratch", Bulk goes by "Bulk" and Prowl still goes by Prowl**

**I do not own Transformers. All rights belong to Hasbro**

/receiving call\

:: comm link ::

:/ Bumblebee/:

'thoughts'

**_/flashback/_**

**[Author's note]**

* * *

***Time Skip***

Samantha wasn't surprised to see Sari already home. She wasn't surprised to see Sari already looking comfy. No, she was surprised to see why. Sari was sitting in a boy's lap. A **_teenage_** boy's lap! Strangely enough, the boy looked about Sam's age **[About 15-16]**. He had golden blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with two black stripes down the left side,and a pair of khaki cargo pants. He looked up at Sam. "Oh hey Sam!" his voice was..._familiar_.Sam thought for a moment '_Oh that's right!That's Sari's friend who's house she's always going to'_ "Bee, is it?" Sam asked trying to remember his name. He smiled." Yeah! Anyways" he pointed to an ebony black box with a blue ribbon. " Sari's dad wanted me to make sure ya got it b'fore he left". "Any idea what it is?" Sam asked as she picked up the box as she was tempted to shake it. "Your birthday present perhaps?" Sari said with a giggle." My birthday present?" Samantha mentally face-palmed she'd completely forgotten today was her birthday! She'd been living with the Sumdac's since her third birthday, which was how Issac knew it. "I wasn't expecting a present" Sam said trying to hide the fact she'd forgotten. She blamed her scrap of a memory for forgetting the date. "Yeah well, I guess it has been a while since you got one huh?" Sari said. Jazz was laid across the chair that the gift had been laying on. Sam found herself sitting in Jazz's lap. She delicately untied the box and opened it. She found a card, "To Samantha,With love, Issac Sumdac" Samantha read the next part to herself._ And little insight on your true family_ She pulled out what looked like a small locket and key. She noticed another note, _the lock must be worn for the key to be of_ _use_. _ 'What?' _Sam placed the lock and key aside and found an outfit. "Whats this?" Sam muttered to herself. the first thing she pulled out was a white and amber dress similar to the armor she was currently wearing. but instead of black it was white and where her current armor was blue this was amber. it looked like a more feminine version of what Ratch normally wore. With lighter colored tights instead of leggings or pants just like her armor. Sari's, Jazz's,and Bee's eyes all widened. Sam _loved_ it. "Wow" Sari commented. "Yeah, it's awesome ain't it?"Sam replied.

***Time Skip***

* * *

**3rd Person Jazz's Pov**

Jazz had taken Sam to a mansion outside the city which Prowl'd shared with Jazz,Prime,and they'd stopped at the large black and gold gates. "What are we doing here?" Swift asked in a way that amused the white and blue mech. He'd still hadn't disabled his holoform making Sam squirm in the cutest way. He looked down at the young female. " Cause I want you to learn to be more comfortable in your Cybertronian form" he said gesturing to her key. The mech had to admit., From what he'd seen;Sam had the kinda body organics would kill for as a human; but when she was Swiftblade. Primus she could cause wars. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and kissing her forehead. making her blush blue in the cutest way.

:: Jazz to Prowl, you home? ::

No answer.

:: Prowl :: He stopped realizing Prowl was either meditating or sleeping

:: Prime you home?::

:: Yeah. Why? :: Good a response.

:: Can you open the gate? ::

:: Sure ::

Soon enough the gates opened and Jazz parked the car. He'd gone up to the door and unlocked it. Once Sam'd left the car "C'mon" He'd told her. Jazz'd lead Swift mansion had a Japanese style to rice paper doors,and a mostly wooden makeup."Whoa"Jazz chuckled. "What?"Sam asked incredulously. "Nothing."

* * *

**3rd Person Sam's Pov**

Samantha was too busy admiring the decor when she crashed into someone."W-whoops. my bad are you OK?"He asked. Sam looked up at him. He was very muscular with tanned skin. He had brown-blonde hair and blue was wearing a green camouflage top and khaki pants."I-I'm fine"Sam said rubbing the back of her head as she stood. "Jeez Bulk!" Jazz chuckled as he knocked Bulk's stomach with the back of his knuckles. "You been workin' out?" Bulk actually _blushed!_ He was kinda adorable when he did. Like a panda. "Y-yeah I have actually." He glanced at Samantha "Um.. Samantha right?Jazz talks about you a lot" Bulk told Sam. She looked to Jazz...Was he _blushing?!_

* * *

**Finally another chapter! Woohoo!**

**Scrap it's 2:17 a.m.**

**I am sooooo Slagged**


End file.
